The present invention relates to a device for animal waste disposal
It is desirable and frequently required by law that pet owners promptly remove pet dropping from public parks and sidewalks, as well as from private property, for health reasons, as well as the damage it does to grass and other vegetation.
As many pet owners do not wish to bend over and use papers or plastic bags to remove droppings by hand an array of devices have been developed.
However, many of these prior art device are deficient are deficient in one manner or another as will be discussed below. Virtually all prior art devices attempt to provide a more sanitary means of removing pet waste, that is to avoid contact. Some these prior art devices use one of more scoops o shovel shapes to capture the waste. Frequently, these prior art devices tend to either incompletely remove droppings, or if used to completely remove the dropping also require the removal of surrounding grass and soil, and are hence also injurious to landscaping.
Further, these devices also tend to collect animal waste residue, and hence require regular cleaning and additional maintenance.
If the tools are used move aggressively to remove all residues, more residues tend to stick to the tool. Further, the tool portion that contacts the waste can be difficult to clean.
Accordingly it is a first object of the invention to provide an improved means to remove animal droppings, and particular pet droppings wherein the user/handler need not stoop over.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such an improved apparatus that can completely remove such animal waste, yet will not damage grass or ground cover.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide such a device having the above attributes, that while capable of completely removing such animal droppings of varying consistency, will not become soiled or clogged and will hence be easier to clean and maintain.